Shadow Trolls
Shadow Trolls are a type of troll that dwell in the shadow realm. They can be considered bosses, although they are less important and rare compared to the 3 ancestor guardian demons. 7 of them have been released and each have a elemental sprite. Each area has two shadow trolls, with the exception of the Enchanted Kingdom, and Badlands, whereas the badlands have none and the Enchanted Kingdom has 1. Every shadow troll varies in power and health, with their order of power also their order of appearance. Kameo must use the shadow wells to get into the shadow realm. To defeat the Shadow Trolls, Kameo must incapacitate lost souls that spawn throughout the arena and fire them as light energy at the Shadow Trolls to harm them, as no other method will damage them and Elemental Warriors are disabled in their arena. Walking into the Shadow Trolls or coming into contact with them or their attacks in any way (including a life-draining grab attack) will result in Kameo losing health. To escape, you must move the Left Thumbstick in any direction quickly. Dose not work. Encounters ShadowTrollCapture2.png|Flex is reduced to an Elemental Sprite after his capture. ShadowTrollCapture.png|A Shadow Troll capturing Flex. The Shadow Troll encounters cannot be done out of order as the abilities of the Elemental Warriors they hold are required to access the next Shadow Troll. #Holds Pummel Weed and is found in the Enchanted Kingdom near the Warrior Trainer's hut. It does not actively attack Kameo but can still damage her if she walks into it and requires only one lost soul hit to defeat it. #Holds Rubble and is found in the Forgotten Forest Glade in the last room of the mushroom cave. It needs two hits to defeat it and can shoot bats at Kameo along with the previous abilities. #Holds Major Ruin and is found at Mountain Falls in a cave on a plateau. It sends shockwaves and chases after you. It needs three hits to be defeated. #Holds Deep Blue 'and is found at Mountain Rise. It creates vortexes, which transforms into giant spikes. It needs three hits to be defeated. #Holds 'Flex and is found in Sulfur Cave in Snow Top Village. It sends bombs, exploding and splitting into smaller bombs. It needs three hits to be defeated. #Holds 40 Below and is found in the Crystal Grotto in Snow Top Village. It sends shockwaves and creates two shadow clones. All of them chase after you. #Holds Thermite and is found in the Ogre's Swamp in Forgotten Forest Glade. When the Shadow Troll stands above ground, homing missiles make their way to Kameo, which can be avoided until they disappear or hit a tombstone. Trivia * The Shadow Trolls used to be Thorn's Warlords. After they took the 5 elemental sprites and the Wotnot, after Solon and Thorn vanished, the Mystic used her Sight to find them and Theena sent her armies to retrieve the 5 Warlords, before sending them to the Shadow Realm, unaware that she was condemning the 5 sprites as well. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Troll